


I'm fine (no I'm not)

by Idk_izuuu



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lilith is cancelled 2020, Luz is a freakin mess, Post-Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, The kids are not fine, god i want to punch her so bad, i am running purely on serotonin, mentions of Eda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_izuuu/pseuds/Idk_izuuu
Summary: After Eda gets captured, Luz is left to cope with the guilt and her ever lasting cascade of emotions. But this time Amity is there to come to her rescue when she needs it the most.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	I'm fine (no I'm not)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, here I am again early in the morning writing the gay disaster that is Lumity. God, can someone get me some sleeping pills?  
> Also that last episode killed me. WHO THE FUCK IS CUTTING ONIONS?!
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

It was really easy to see just how non-functional things became in the owl house after Eda had been captured.

Only 5 days had passed, but that was enough for everything to be knocked off course. Luz didn't bother to go downstairs and make breakfast anymore. Of course, she did feed Hooty and took care of king as Eda had requested of her, but even with them in the house she just felt so alone.

Luz often spent her time curled up in a ball in Eda's nest-thing. It was the only thing that made her comfortable.

At nights it was worse. King was always there by her side sleeping next to her, but even he couldn't do anything to cease the flow of her guilty melancholic tears.

She just felt so... so empty inside.

Every night she went to sleep hoping that she'd wake up from this terrible depressing nightmare that had become her life in a short span of days, but every morning she woke up to a cold room and a silent house.

At least the place still smelled like Eda. It brought her some comfort, but not enough to quell the dull ache in her chest.

Her stomach growled and she clutched it tightly. She hadn't eaten in days. If Eda were here, surely she would've scolded Luz half heartedly and force her to eat something before she dropped dead, but she wasn't here.

Hooty often poked his head through the window, giving his hourly check up on her. King brought her food every so often too, but it would end up in the corner of the room not even touched, or in the trash. While she appreciated their efforts to make her feel better, nothing really could at this point.

'How can I even live with myself? I got Eda captured...' The common thought bounced around her head like a ping pong ball. And then it resulted in hot tears rolling down her cheeks and King nuzzling into her to try and cheer her up.

She hadn't been to school since the trip, she didn't think she could show her face at Hexside ever again, considering the fact that everyone there probably knows about the events that occured. She was most likely expelled if anything.

Although the thought just saddened her even more, that couldn't compare to the guilt that stung her heart like poison every time she thought about everything.

She sniffed, tugging the fabric of the cape Eda had made her closer to her body.

She didn't even bother to get up and change out of her pajamas. The room was cold and she only wore shorts and a tanktop, but Luz thought she deserved the worst.

King was downstairs, probably attempting to make pancakes, she could smell the batter from up here.

She wondered how Willow and Gus were feeling. They came to visit often to check up on her, but the only thing they managed to accomplish was rub her shoulder as she cried.

Luz turned, she lay on her back now, eyes staring up at the ceiling. She glared at it despite the corners of her eyes stinging. She's felt useless before, given the fact that she isn't a witchling, but this was a whole new level.

But what was she going to do?

She was just a human who casted spells from a notepad. There was no way she could go to the emperor's castle asking for a fight. She would get either get captured or executed if they were cruel enough, and she doubted she'd make it past the gates without being shot down by a guard anyway.

She tossed an arm over her face, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

The window to the room creaked open slightly, and Luz knew it was Hooty doing his hourly check up.

"Good morning Luz!" He greeted. Hooty normally would've been loud as hell, but it was easy to see that the Eda situation had affected him greatly.

"Hi Hooty." Her voice was hoarse from her sobs all the nights before.

"I'm just checking up on ya! Did you eat yet?"

She shook her head.

"Well you should eat something! Maybe I have a bug or two down here for you." Hooty started gagging, most likely trying to throw something up.

Luz quickly sat up, waving her hands at him. "U--um no thanks Hooty, I'm good."

He stopped his actions, tilting his tube, head thing at her. "You sure? I don't mind sharing."

Luz nodded, casting her eyes down at her clenched fists in her lap. "Yeah."

"Well alright. I'll come back to check on you in an hour, Hoot Hoot." With that Hooty closed the window behind him and retracted.

She sighed, pulling the hood of the cape over her head as she lied back down.

She jumped slightly when she heard the window creak open again. "What is it Hooty-"

"You have company!"

She blinked, rubbing her arms slightly. "Who?" She asked.

"Amity!"

Her heart skipped a few beats in her chest.

Oh no.

Not that she didn't want to see Amity, she was actually dying to see the girl.

But the inconvenience of the whole entire situation, and Amity being Lilith's student was just unfortunate.

Luz rid herself the remaining tears from her eyes, getting up as she opened the door to the room and began her slow walk down the stairs.

"Ouch! Hot, Hot!" She heard King wince from the stove.

"Oh Luz! Good morning! I was making you breakfast! And uh, there's someone at the door." He pointed before going back to making the pancakes.

Luz peaked out the peep holes in the door. Sure enough, there was Amity. Her head was turned to the side, staring off in the distance. Luz could hear Hooty say something, but she couldn't make out what he said.

She opened the door.

"Oh! Um, hi Luz. I just uh, stopped by to check on you! You haven't been to school in a few days and Willow and Gus are acting weird. I just wanted to know if you're ok, that's all." Amity cheeks turned bright pink. She had never seen Luz in pajamas before.

Her whole demeanor changed quickly upon seeing Luz though. She looked terrible. She had bags under eyes, and they were tinted red as if she had been crying. Her hair was ruffled up and she just looked like a mess.

Amity tilted her head, brows furrowed in worry. "A-are you ok?"

Luz sucked in a breath, cursing herself mentally when the floodgates behind her eyes began to spring a leak.

"Y--yeah... I'm good."

Amity knew Luz good enough now to know that was bullshit.

"You sure? You um... you look like you're about to cry."

Luz sniffed, and she sniffed again and Amity's eyes widened when Luz broke down infront of her, tears coming down nonstop.

Holy hell.

Amity reached out with one hand, managing her crutch with the other. She rest her hand on Luz's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. "Luz, why are you crying?" It pained her so bad to see Luz like this.

What happened to make her act this way.

She felt Luz droop in her touch, the girl eventually dropping down to her knees, burying her face in her hands. Hooty stretched his neck, wrapping himself around her slightly.

Amity followed suit with her, carefully going to the ground so she didn't worsen her injury.

"Luz."

She looked up at Amity through teary eyes. She was surprised to see that Amity looked like her eyes could've been tearing up too.

"Tell me what happened."

Luz shook her head. "I--i cant... i..." she trailed off, wiping the never ending flood from her eyes.

The little demon, King, Amity remembered, had come out of the house, rubbing Luz's shoulder.

"Luz please. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

Luz looked up at her quickly, and her eyes looked so panicked. It confused Amity to all hell. "You don't understand Amity! I really can't tell you! It'll just... it'll ruin you..." 

Her heart felt like it was ripping. She had never seen Luz look so broken down in her life. It was so foreign, the girl was normally happy and always smiling and goofing off somewhere. This girl she loved that was always tripping over her own feet was now slumped down on her knees practically sobbing.

"Luz, I don't care. You're obviously hurt, and what good of a friend am I if i just let you stay like this!" Amity pressed a hand to her chest, the other firm on Luz's shoulders.

The said girl's eyes went wide. She sighed shakily, looking down at the ground..

"On the day of the field trip... Eda's curse was getting worse... I found out about the different relics at the emperor's castle ."

Luz thoroughly explained the events if just five days prior, and the more she explained, the more shocked Amity became.

They were inside now, sitting close together on the couch.

"And Lilith she... she took Eda away from me!" Luz's breathing became shallow and panicked. "She used me as bait to get to Eda... it's all my fault Amity. I...I shouldn't have told you this. The emperor's coven is your dream and I just ruined it for yo--" Luz was hushed when Amity pulled her into a tight hug.

"You didn't ruin anything for me Luz." Amity felt her own eyes begin to sting. She was certainly not expecting that for an explanation. It was clear though, that she wouldn't be joining the emperor's coven anymore. Not when they hurt Luz like this.. not when they brainwashed her supposed mentor.

"B--but... that's your future." She stuttered out, her arms slowly coming to wrap around Amity and hug her back.

"That is no future of mine anymore. It was just another piece on my parent's chessboard to uphold their reputation. I refuse to take part in any of that."

Amity pulled back now, hands gripping Luz's shoulders tightly. "Luz... Eda loves you. She knows you're a fighter, and will do anything to get her back."

Luz nodded, wiping her eyes for what had to be the billionth time that day. "But you can't do it like this. We're going to get her back, all of us." Amity said, staring right into her eyes.

Luz nodded, Amity's words reaching deep within her. Amity was right. She couldn't help Eda in the state she was in. She was going to do whatever it takes to get her back.

Luz pulled Amity back into another embrace. "Thank you Amity. For everything."

Amity hugged her back just as tight, smiling softly. "No need to thank me."

The shifted into a comfortable silence, Luz had fallen asleep with her head in Amity's lap, the other girl gently running her fingers through Luz's hair.

Amity glared at the wall across the room.

Her mentor had crossed the line. The last thing she wanted was for Luz to get hurt, and Lilith had done more than just that.

The emperor's coven had been something she wanted for a long time, but with the sudden realization that the most famous coven might've just been a glorified cult all along, Amity quickly and willing ditched any desire of joining.

She would help Luz, even if that meant putting her life and everything else on the line.

She didn't really have much to lose anymore, and her parent's reputation was slowly starting to move down fast on her list of things to give a shit about.

After all, nothing was more dangerous than a person with nothing to lose than a person who was willing to lose it all.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the result of my permanent pain from this cursed episode.
> 
> Can we all agree the Lilith is freakin cancelled? I have never wanted to strangle a 2d character so bad in my life.
> 
> Anyway, drop a comment because my insomnia is thirsting for it at this point.
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my twitter @idk_izuuu😏👉🏾👉🏾 (I mean, you dont have toooo, but its recommended teehee) all I do is retweet shit anyway.
> 
> Now if you will excuse me, I have some crying to do.😭😭😭


End file.
